


The Library Incident

by kilt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Hogwarts, Library
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilt/pseuds/kilt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny Weasley finally takes action about the issue with Luna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Library Incident

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. The plot is the only aspect of this story that I can name my own.

There she was standing, pale with greyish-blond hair, beautiful lips, silver eyes, a bosom appropriate to her body. She was searching the shelf for books about nargles.

I could not. I did not tell her anything yet.

My neck grew hot as if a volcano had broken out and had poured its lava over it. My brain ached. I shook. My breathing became faster and shorter. I had to move towards her and tell her. Otherwise I would collapse and could not stand it anymore.

"Luna," my voice was shaking, "sit down. I have to tell you something."

Irritated, she turned around and looked at me. It seemed as if she would think about what I have just told her and then she seated herself in a nearby armchair.

"Ginny Weasley. One of those many Weasleys. Have you had your hair cut? They look different today." she said looking admiring at my hair.

She did not have the slightest idea of what I was up to.

My blood was stinging.

"I – I have a crush on you."

"Surely, you are mistaking me with someone else. I am a girl, or at least I am told that I am. You have never ever talked to me before. In fact you have ignored my question about your hair." Luna's facial expression changed from curiosity to disbelief.

"Well, no, Luna, I have not had my hair cut. And no, I am not mistaking you with anybody. I adore your hair."

She blushed. It was the first time I ever saw her face having a different color than pale skin.

I approached her. She was completely baffled and did not move. I stretched out my left arm to get to touch her cheek. It was incredibly soft. Her eyes were staring at me. Luna's face was so beautiful.

I stroked her cheek with my thumb. I cupped her cheek in my hand and approached her even more.

I closed my eyes; no more watching her.

After licking my lips I kissed her.

It felt like an endlessly long kiss. I wanted to possess her.

She was holding her breath. Slowly, I pulled away from her.

Luna stared and was speechless.

For the rest of the day, I could not stop grinning.


End file.
